


Nightmares No More

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sassy Lydia, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia helps Peter deal with his PTSD when a relationship between them begins to develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares No More

It took Lydia awhile the first time she noticed it: the first time she saw real fear in Peter Hale’ eyes and the sweat beading on his forehead.

She was in a hurry that morning to get over to Derek’s place because Stiles called saying it was urgent “Pack Business”. She was in such a hurry she accidentally singed part of her hair on the curling iron. She didn’t think anything of it though because she had done that plenty of times before.

When she reached the loft she was the first one there. Lydia was upset because Stiles said _it was urgent_. Nothing annoyed Lydia more when she is rushed in urgency and then no one shows up. She rolled her eyes heavily when she ended up having to share a room with Peter Hale for the next however long minutes.

“You look nice.” He complimented her from behind his book without even looking up from it.

Lydia batted her eyelashes in a sarcastic way. They were still in that “I hate you but you have a really pretty face” stage of their relationship.

She chose a seat on the chair near the couch. She noticed Peter’s nose twitch; she thought to herself _that was cute_.

She aimlessly pulled out her phone and texted Stiles asking him where the hell he was. She stood up pacing around the room, looking out the window down at the parking lot.

“You know they are not going to get here any faster, so you can stop being impatient and you can stop pacing, it’s rather annoying.” Peter said again from behind his book.

Lydia continued to pace just to annoy him.

After a minute of her continual pacing Peter finally huffed, set his book down and got up from the couch. Lydia’s back was to him, he grabbed her arm and that is when it happened. Her hair swished past his face and the smell of her singed hair from earlier was in his nose. Peter made a small gagging noise.

His whole body went rigid while his eyes frozen wide in fear. His grip on Lydia’s arm tightened enormously to the point where he was certainly going to leave a bruise and quite possible draw blood.

“Peter let go of me.” Lydia tried to pull out of his hand but his grip was too hard against her. She looked up at his face noticing the sweat beading on his forehead and the terror on his face. “Peter? What’s wrong?” She tried to turn more towards him. Her hair once again moving in the air and _that smell_ hitting him like a punch to the face.

Within a split second he let go of Lydia’s arm and ran for the bathroom. Lydia quickly rushed to the door to find Peter with his head buried in the toilet vomiting violently.

She inched towards him with her hand out to touch him, “Peter are you okay?” The heat coming off his skin through his shirt was immense. Her hand barely gripped onto his shoulder when she saw it: a horrific vision of the past.

**Screams and flames. Children crying and adults yelling out for help. People with burnt flesh and hair on fire all around. Smoke thick in the air. The feeling of heat against her skin enough so that she could have sworn she was on fire.**

Peter knocked her away from him with a push, “Get away from me.” He growled ferociously. She fell back against the skin cabinet. Horror was now on her face.

Lydia covered her mouth to keep a scream from coming out as she ran through the loft and out the door, right past Stiles and her friends who were just coming in the door. She didn’t even know what just happened all she did know was that she had to get away as fast as she could.

 

The second she got into her room she headed straight for the shower. She felt like she was covered in dirt and soot. Her skin certainly didn’t feel like her own.

She had cold water falling on her. She hoped it would extinguish the feeling of flames on her skin. Her knees were tight against her chest as she sat in an upright fetal position under the running water.

The more she thought about it, the more things became clear.

It was the smell of her hair that started this all: that cute nose twitch from Peter was him smelling her hair when she sat down. The gagging noise that came from him when he grabbed her, the fear on his face, the sweat on his brow, the violent puking, he was reliving it all. Every single second of that night.

She wondered how often he dealt with this, how many times in a month he had an ‘episode’ like that. How many times a night did he wake up screaming thinking he was still in the fire? How many cold showers did he have to take to get the feeling of flames and heat off his skin? The questions were endless.

Lydia buried her hands in her face, crying, because she finally understood that despite his psychotic behavior and self-righteous annoying attitude, Peter Hale was in constant suffering. His case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder was a horrible one.

She laid down in the bottom of the tub, wiping away the excess water from her face as she thought of what she had learned about the Hale fire: Peter was the only surviving member from the actual fire. When he was taken to the hospital his body was 60% covered in 3rd degree burns and shortly afterwards he was in a catatonic state.

 

Enough was enough, she had to get these thoughts out of her mind. She shut her eyes tighter and tighter attempting to erase the visions and thoughts.

She got out of the cold shower, drying herself off and wrapping her robe securely around her. She wrapped her robe tighter against her for comfort because she still felt weary from her visions. She wasn’t sure how long she would have these visions linger in her head and she prayed desperately for them to go away.

She came out of her bathroom to find Peter sitting under the window of her room. She gasped in surprise, the last person she ever expected to see was him especially after he told her to get away from him and how he said it.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked cautiously. She noticed he was still pale and sweat clung against his skin.

“Yeah, I am fine now. I’m sorry you had to see that.” Peter said with a ragged breath.

“I’m sorry I did that to you.” She blamed herself.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He rested his elbows on his knees, “I’m sorry you had to go through what I went through.” He pointed up to her head, implying that he knew that she was reliving his memories.

Lydia couldn’t hide the fact that she blushed. She took a deep breath and chose to brave through sitting next to him on the floor. “How often does it happen?” She inquired while settling down next to him.

“It’s a random occurrence. Some nights and days are worse than others. It didn’t really get bad until one night when Derek was cooking and he burnt the steak he was cooking.” Peter dryly laughed at the memory, “I was puking for the next two days. Derek can’t cook to save his life though, he burns boiling water.”

Lydia felt like she wanted to cry.

“Some nights I wake up screaming, Derek doesn’t like it but he understands a little knowing the situation I was in.” Peter scoffed sarcastically.

She didn’t know what to think or what to do, but she dared to touch him, offering comfort even though she was sure more visions would come to haunt her. She took his hand in hers rubbing the top of it softly but no visions came. Although she did get a thankful smile from Peter which was what she was hoping for.

A chill ran through her body. She realized that she was still in her robe and naked underneath it. “Cover your eyes.” She said getting up and walking to her dresser drawer.

“What why?” Peter asked.

“Because I said so. So cover them, I want to see you covering them.” She pointed to his hands motioning them to cover his eyes.

Peter took both his hands and put them over his eyes like he was told.

When Lydia was sure he wasn’t looking she dropped her robe, but the moment her back was turned to him Peter peeked through his hands. _And god was she beautiful_. Every inch and curve of her skin was like it was carefully carved from marble. He quickly took a mental picture and covered his eyes again before she noticed him looking.

She was in her sweatpants and t-shirt when she told him it was okay to remove his hands but he had seen what he wanted.

“What can I do to help?” She asked him, retaking her seat next to Peter under her window.

“I doubt there is any help for me.” He turned his head looking at her straight in the eye.

“Just because you are a psychopath doesn’t mean there isn’t any help for you.” Lydia sassed trying to get some banter between them to get his mind off of everything.

Peter put his finger up, “First of all, I am not a total psycho and secondly, why would you want to help me?”

Lydia gave him a questionable shrug, “Maybe I just don’t like seeing you like some scared kitten. It is unbecoming for a wolf of your caliber.”

“My caliber?” He straightened up a little taller.

“You have a reputation to live up to you know, ‘Peter Hale: Murderous Psycho Werewolf Extraordinaire’. Having something like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder affecting you is very unbecoming. So we have to fix that so you can keep up your reputation.” She smirked at him. Stroking his ego was the sure-fire way to get him in a better mood.

Peter was definitely smiling his smile again, that same stupid smile that Lydia couldn’t stand.

“I should go. Thank you for what you are doing, but if you want to really help, get cooking lessons for Derek.” He asked of her as he stood from his spot.

“I will see what I can do about that.” Lydia gave him a nod.

Peter climbed through her window and jumped down to the ground. Lydia hung out the window watching him walk away. He waved goodbye to her and she waved back.

As she closed her window and lowered her blinds she thought that, _wow this was their first civil interaction._

 

After that night all Lydia could think about was Peter. She didn’t even realize how active of her surroundings she became for his consideration. She ended up throwing out her curling iron and buying electric hair rollers, which were less likely to singe her hair.

While she was out shopping weeks later, she bought the “Cookbook for Dummies”. She wrapped it up and brought it with her that night to the Pack meeting.

She didn’t even bother to watch him open it, she just gave it to Derek and walked away. As she walked out the door of his loft she threw Peter a wink, who was covering his mouth choking back a laugh. Peter told her later on that the look on Derek’s face was a lewd mixture of confusion, embarrassment and gratefulness. Derek’s cooking did improve immensely after that night however, which Peter was very thankful for.

 

The next month marked the beginning of the rainy season in California.

Blackouts were imminent and frequently occurring. She ended up throwing away all the candles in her house in case of a blackout or power outage. She ended up replacing them with flashlights and portable electric lanterns. She thought one night during a particularly bad storm if Peter and Derek were alright in the loft. She decided to bring them a big box of flashlights and electric lanterns.

When Lydia got there she found Derek and all of her friends sitting in his loft with candles all around them for light. She could feel her teeth gritting in anger, she wanted to curse Derek out right then and there screaming at him that he should know better than to have an open flame near Peter.

She heavily sat the box of flashlights and electric lanterns on the table and went around putting out every candle in the loft, gathering them up quickly and throwing them out. She shot Derek a death glare which put him in his place.

She looked around nonchalant after everyone had their own flashlight. “Where is Peter?” She ask normally. Stiles who was now using his flashlight as a lightsaber answered her, “In his room I guess?” She grabbed a lantern in her hand saying she was going to bring him one.

She didn’t even bother knocking on the door, she quickly rushed in to find Peter in a dark corner. He head was buried between his knees and he was shaking.

Lydia rushed over opening the window and turn on the ceiling fan to circulate the air to get the smell of candle smoke out of his room.

“It’s okay, I’m right here.” She said falling next to his side bringing his body into hers for comfort. She cradled his head under her chin, shushing him quietly, “Shhh, its okay your fine. You are not there, you are right here in my arms, everything is okay.”

After a few minutes Peter finally calmed down. He continued to be nuzzled against Lydia, who was quietly stroking her thumb across the back of his hand.

“Thank you.” Is all he said to her.

There was a small knock on the door before Derek came in the room to check on them. “Is everything alright?” He asked stupidly.

Lydia snorted anger out of her nose. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She got up, releasing her grip on Peter, and walked towards Derek with anger in her heart and power balling up in her fist. When she reach Derek she wanted to punch him but her hand opened up and slapped him hard across the face, “You idiot. Do you see him? Does he look okay?” Lydia gestured to Peter who was watching her from the corner. “You allowed candles to be lit in this place, knowing that it would hurt him. You know what anything like that does to him, you know what he has been through and you still allow that to happen? My god you are thick. No, Derek nothing is alright.”

Derek stood stunned as his hand nursed the welt growing on his cheek. “I didn’t think about it.”

“No, you didn’t and that’s the problem, you don’t think do you? Just get out.” Lydia waved him off.

When the door was closed behind him, Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“Remind me never to piss you off.” Peter said with a chuckle from the corner.

Lydia rolled her eyes hiding the fact that she had a smile on her face. “Yeah well, ignorant stupid idiots annoy me.” She sat down next to him again.

“I thought I annoyed you.” Peter asked.

“You do, but you are a special type of annoyance that I like.” Lydia said without even realizing it.

“Huh.” Peter said, locking that information away in his mental vault along with the mental picture of her naked. He looked at her with a happy glint in his eye.

“Don’t look at me like that, I just can’t stand to see you like this, all weak and powerless like a scared kitten.” She rambled in a sad attempt to hide the fact that she revealed that she liked him only seconds before, which she now realized. “Here.” She handed him the electric lantern, “I got rid of all the candles and threw them out. I brought a box of flashlights and lanterns for you and Derek to use during the black out.”

Peter looked up at her with nothing short of praise on his face. He took the lantern and her hand into his. After removing the lantern, his kissed the back of her hand, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She said behind blush pink cheeks. “Do you think you will be okay?” she examined his face.

“Well I haven’t puked which is good but that might be in part to the fact that I haven’t eaten today.”

“You-“ she slapped his arm, “You haven’t eaten today? What is wrong with you?”

He shrugged at her.

“Get up, come on get up.” She demanded while pulling on his arm as she got up.

He stood up confused, “What why?”

She eyed him with a point blank glare, “We are going to get food.”

“Lydia, the power is out…” Peter pointed out a rather obvious fact.

“I don’t care, we will drive and find a place that does have power, you need to eat and you need to get out of this place, so come on.” She yanked him towards the door.

Peter couldn’t help but smile at how forceful Lydia was being.

Peter walked out the door first, walking in front of her as he headed for the door. Lydia trailing behind him with a glare on her face.

Everyone’s eyes just followed the two out the door. “Oh he’s gunna die.” Stiles said.

“What makes you say that?” Scott asked.

“Did you see the look on Lydia’s face? That is her, “I am going to fucking kill you” look. Who wants to start a death pool on how long it takes her to kill him?” Stiles got out his wallet.

Derek however, mentally noted that, that face was meant for him and not Peter.

 

“So where are we going?” Peter asked now trailing behind Lydia on the way to her car.

“We will drive until we find someplace to eat that has power.” Lydia replied unlocking her car.

“Lydia you do know it is pouring rain out?” Peter again pointed out the obvious.

“I am aware yes, now get in the car and shut up.” Lydia pointed him towards the passenger door.

“I like this side of you,” Peter said getting into the car, “It’s very becoming and very attractive.”

“Well if you keep doing stupid things like this then you will see it come out more often.” She said jamming her key into the ignition.

“I just might do that.” He smiled.

She turned to him with her mouth slightly open in a small moment of awe.

 

After 20 minutes and a town away, they finally found a small grocery store that had power.

They went in and bought a few things, quick junk food and bottles of water.

Lydia drove around until she found a park where they could quietly eat their food away from civilization.

They sat on a swing set after Lydia had wiped off the seats from the rain.

“So tell me,” She began as she opened up her bag of pretzels, “What was it like growing up in a family of wolves?” Lydia thought asking him about his family would be good therapy for him and get him to remember the good times rather than the bad.

“Not as glamorous as you think. Talia and I put sibling rivalry into a whole new category.” Peter opened up his own bag of potato chips. “She was the first born so she got it all but as we got older she realized how awful our parents had been to me so she actually apologized one day for them and her actions when we were younger. That was the first time someone ever did anything nice for me.” He said popping a potato chip in his mouth.

“Well I know all about shitty parents. Mine are too busy fighting each other than actually taking care of me.” Lydia nodded knowingly, “So how did Talia react to you taking Derek under your wing?”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh, “She hated me for it, but I was twelve when Talia had him so he was like my little brother than my nephew. I always got him into trouble but he welcomed it a lot of the times. I remember this one time we were listening in on one of Talia’s pack meetings, Derek and I were in the rafters of the room and Derek lost his footing and fell right into the middle of the meeting in the arms of the biggest Alpha, of course I got blamed.”

Lydia laughed covering her mouth so food wouldn’t come out. “What about your relationship with Laura and Cora?”

“Laura was mommy’s little girl and Cora was daddy’s little girl. I corrupted Derek early on so he was all mine to keep as my friend. Which sounds really depressing now that I say it out loud.” Peter scoffed.

Lydia finished off her bag of pretzels. After she finished wiping off the crumbs on her clothes she began to swing. “It’s not that depressing, what is depressing is that I acted like I was stupid for my entire childhood and half of my teenage years so I could actually have some friends. Beauty is more attractive than brains.” She admitted aloud for the first time. She mentally noted that it felt really good to say that finally.

“I knew you weren’t stupid the moment I laid eyes on you.” Peter said as he began to swing as well.

“Is that so?” Lydia asked.

“Yup, I saw in your eyes what I see in mine every day.”

“And what did you see?” She asked once again swinging higher.

“That you are a survivor just like me. You do anything you can to further your own life.”

In that moment Lydia realized that she and Peter weren’t so different after all.

It began to rain again while they were swinging but Lydia didn’t want to stop swinging. She was having too much fun. It had been an age since she was able to really let herself be free like this.

“Are you having fun getting soaked?” Peter asked Lydia who was smiling ear to ear.

“Yes! I am.” She finally stopped swinging. She wanted to go jump in the puddles.

Peter couldn’t stop from shaking his head, he couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. He followed behind Lydia watching her dance in the rain.

Lydia reached down into a deep puddle, scooping up the water and splashing it on Peter. She cracked up laughing. Mud and water dripping off his face, Peter’s head fell to the side, “Really?” he asked, “You really want to play that game?” He reached down and splashed her. Lydia shrieked happily. She ran in the opposite direction as Peter chased her down. She kicked water at him where she could trying to slow him down.

He ran after her dodging the splashes of water she kicked at him. He reached out his arm catching hers and yanking her to him, “I’ve got you now” he said just before they fell onto the ground in a small puddle.

Lydia laughing so hard not even caring she was covered in fresh mud or that Peter had fallen on top of her. Peter look down at her with a toothy smile on his face. His hand wiped away the mud on her cheek.

Her big green eyes stared up at the happy blue eyed man on top of her when something in her clicked. Something she wanted but never had. The next thing she knew she was pulling his head down to her and kissing him.

It didn’t matter to her that she was lying in a puddle or that it was pouring rain on top of them, all she knew was that she desperately wanted to kiss Peter in that moment and nothing in the universe was going to stop her.

Her lips on his was the single most magical feeling she had ever experienced. She couldn’t help but moan softly into his mouth. Peter’s entire body was tingling, like every nerve was alight with energy.

He pulled away for a moment realizing they were in a mud puddle, “Maybe we should take this somewhere else that doesn’t involve mud?” Peter licked his lips a little.

Lydia covered her mouth smothering a laugh remembering they were on the ground in the mud.

Peter picked Lydia up off the ground and out of the puddle, she was covered in mud but so was he. _It was totally worth it_ she thought to herself.

Lydia unlocked her car and laid towels on the seats before they got in. They drove back into Beacon Hills in the direction of Lydia’s house.

Lydia held Peter’s hand the whole way there, she was blissfully happy.

She noted that it looked like all the power has returned in Beacon Hills which made her happy because she could take a hot shower when she got home.

As they drove they were caught up in a traffic jam. The sound of fire trucks echoed in front of them. Peter’s grip tightened on Lydia’s hand, he became uneasy in his seat. Lydia quickly looked over noticing the look on his face, she quickly pulled the car out of the traffic jam and took another way home.

His grip relaxed the moment they headed in the other direction. Lydia held his hand tight reminding him that he was right here with her and not back in the fire.

 

Lydia pulled into her garage noting that her mother wasn’t home, which was a good thing. Since if Lydia walked through the door holding an older man’s hand while they were both covered head to toe in mud would look very bad.

They were finally in Lydia’s room when she realized how much mud was caked in her hair. She burst out laughing as she tried to comb through it.

“Good luck trying to get all that out of your hair.” Peter said taking his shirt off.

Lydia’s back was to him not noticing he was taking his shirt off, “What does that mean?”

“The only thing that will get all that mud out is a shower, a hot shower with lots of soap and water.” He dropped his shirt on the floor in a muddy pile.

“And how would you kn-“ Lydia turned noticing he had taken his shirt off. Her eyes were wide and she was speechless. He was fit, fine, toned and delicious.

“What?” he asked noticing her looking him up and down.

“I was just wondering what you think you are doing?” Lydia asked in a way where she seemed mildly offended that he was stripping in her room when she was just very turned on.

“Well I figured you would kill me if I got mud all over everything.”

“Well you were right. You might as well just go shower, I’ll wash your clothes.” She courteously turned her back to him when he started to take off his pants.

When she heard the bathroom door close she picked up his clothes and went down the hall to the laundry room and threw them in the washer along with her own muddy clothes.

Lydia bit her thumb in contemplation before she made up her mind. She ran back down the hall into her room, she knew if she hurried there might still be time. The sound of running water was still echoing in the bathroom when she crept in.

She pulled back the shower curtain and quietly toed in. Peter was just washing the shampoo out of his hair.

“Excuse me.” Lydia said as she pushed Peter out of the way to get to the water.

He looked down at her in shock and surprise, “And what do you think you are doing?”

“What does it look like? I am taking a shower.” She said as the water poured over her and she started to clean the mud out of her hair.

“Yes, but I mean what do you think you are doing in the shower with me?” Peter asked again with a stupid smile on his face.

“I knew you wouldn’t mind. You don’t mind do you?” Lydia asked coyly as she poured shampoo into the palm of her hand.

“No, no I don’t.” Peter looked her up and down. He thought to himself how hard it was going to be to hide the fact that he was really turned on.

“You know just two months ago, you told me to cover my eyes when you were changing in front of me.” He remarked and reminded her.

“Well it’s not like you didn’t look, even when I told you not to and I figured what the hell, we were going to see each other naked at one point or another.” She gave him a blatant look.

Peter to say the least was astonished. He thought how many times he had honestly ever been actually stunned because this was one of a rare few times.

“Can you hand me the washcloth?” Lydia asked.

Peter did just that and handed her what she asked for, still in silence. He couldn’t help it though when his eyes watched as the soap suds washed down the curves of her body.

Lydia tried hard not to look at him, knowing full well he was looking at her. She knew her whole body would turn bright pink. However, her eyes opened and evened with his that were watching her. “What?” she inquired.

“Nothing, you are just really beautiful.” He spoke truthfully.

That did it, Lydia could feel her skin changing colors. She thought, _maybe this wasn’t such a good idea_.

“Here,” she handed him the washcloth. “Your turn to get clean.” She stepped to the side of him so he could have a turn under the running water.

It was Lydia’s turn to gawk at the body in front of her. She found herself many a night wondering what he looked like naked under all those V-Necks he wore and now here he was, full frontal in her shower.

It was like Christmas, Lydia thought. She gave herself a mental pat on the back then she rethought, _yeah this was definitely a good idea._

Lydia decided she was clean enough. She wrung out the remaining water in her hair and got out of the shower. After wrapping a towel across her chest she began to braid her long wet hair. She still smelled like mud, but mud was good for her complexion.

The sound of the water stopped behind her. She handed Peter a towel through the shower curtain.

“I’m going to go put your clothes in the dryer.” Lydia said through the curtain to him.

Peter mentally thanked whatever higher power was responsible for this day and noted that he owed them one.

Lydia came back in her room only moments later, “They should be dry in like 15 minutes.”

“That’s good.” Peter said as he looked out the window at the sky that was finally clearing up.

A yawn escaped Lydia lips. All that running earlier tired her out.

She dropped her towel on the floor and crawled under her bed sheets. She couldn’t help but snuggle down into the soft, cozy sheets.

“No wonder you’re tired, you did a lot today.” Peter said with a smile on his face as he watched her in bed from his place by the window.

Lydia turned on her side and stared at him from the bed, “Not really a lot. It was just an unexpected day.” She muffled from behind the sheet.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” he asked walking towards the bed.

“It’s a good thing.” She blinked at him slowly, “A very good thing.” She smiled beneath the sheet.

“Slapping my nephew across the face and getting me all muddy is a good thing?” He sat on the bed.

“Absolutely. The highlight of my week.” She winked at him.

The buzzer from the laundry room echoed through the hallway down into Lydia’s room. “Your clothes are dry. I am far too comfy right now to go them though.” Lydia admitted.

“Then don’t. Leave them there, they can wait till the morning.” He said slipping under the sheets with Lydia, he removed his towel from under the sheets throwing it onto the floor. “Because right now we are both far too tired to be putting clothes on.” He nodded looking down at Lydia who was curling up against his side.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Lydia yawned once again. She nuzzled into Peter’s shoulder using it as a pillow. His arm wrapped around her body. His fingers moved up and down Lydia’s arm tickling it softly which put her instantly to sleep.

Peter stared up at her ceiling for a few moments. Despite everything he had done in his life, along with everything that had been done to him, he told himself he couldn’t change a moment of it in fear that it would never lead him to where he was in that spot and in that moment right then and there.

Having Lydia in his arms, naked no less, was the greatest feeling he had experienced with her so far. Knowing full well that there were more feelings to come, but he promised himself he would treasure them all and treasure her above everything because Lydia Martin was his saving grace. She has pulled him from his nightmares three times and he knew she would continue to do just that.

He let out a deep sigh of relief because he knew this was the beginning of the end for his nightmares. He would have nightmares no more thanks to her, thanks to his one true love.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jess for writing that horrible little Pydia prompt-lette about Peter having PTSD and Lydia being the only one who can help him. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU CAUSED.


End file.
